Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Thirty-Five
Castle of Legends: "Alex!" Darren ran all over campus, shouting Alex's name, looking for any sign of her. He had really screwed up, it hadn't been his fault but she didn't know that, to her, he had been cheating on her with Diana...and knowing Alex, that hurt hard. Darren hadn't been able to hold himself back, the blood had been too tempting...and it may have cost him his relationship. Suddenly it hit him. Where did Alex go when she wanted to be alone? Darren turned and steered himself off towards the Cove, running as fast as he could, pushing past students who got in his way. Finally he ducked under the low entrance of the Cove, walking into the center of it. Darren's heart fell when he saw that no one was there, but it quickly rose in relief when he saw Alex rise from the water, her back to him. He couldn't help but stare at how her t-shirt was wet so he could see the slender curve of her back and the white outline of her bra, he was silent for a moment, just watching her, watching every move she made and every joint of her body move as she stretched. "Alex..." She spun around and glared at me, the next thing Darren knew, she scooped up a conch horn and threw it at him, Darren dodged and ran towards her, jumping into the water, Alex tried to move away, her tail thrashing wildly as she tried to enter the water but Darren grabbed her wrists and pulled her back "Please Alex! Listen to me!" "Why should I?" She screeched at me, pounding her fists against his chest "Your cheating on me with Diana, also known as Countess Slutulla!" "I wasn't cheating on you! She lured me in and poured blood all over her tongue and neck...i couldn't resist!" Alex glared at him "Blood? Darren, you have bottles of blood in the refrigerator! why bother with her blood?!" Darren shook his head "Thats animal blood...It's awful Alex...it tastes so bad it makes me vomit..." She punched him as hard as she could "You said you were happy!" She screamed "You said that you were happy drinking animal blood, that it was a better option then ripping people's jugulars out!" "It is a better option...but i couldn't stop myself, the blood..." "Why should i believe you? You lie to me about the blood...Darren, you never even talk about yourself!" Darren stared "What?" "You know what i mean, you never talk about your family, i think i've told you everything about my sisters and my father, yet you don't even talk about your mom or dad" "Theres....nothing to tell" "Well now theres obviously something to tell...Darren, just go back to Diana, have sex, be happy...cause she's just using you for your body" Darren caught her cheek in his hand and made her look at him "What brought this up all of a sudden...Alex, please" She stared into his eyes and tears came to her eyes "I can't touch you the way i want too" She whispered "Everytime we are this close from sleeping together, you pull away because your "Scared of the Law"....Darren, if we cared about the Law we wouldn't have started dating...i want to be with you...i want you so much...yet your not letting our relationship take priority over your own fears" Darren stared, not knowing what to say. Category:The Blood Trilogy